


Toi seulement

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Nuit des lemons, Romance, homophobie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis dix-huit mois il est amoureux, depuis dix-huit mois, il n'ose pas l'aborder. Il le regarde de loin, vivre, étudier... Pourtant aujourd'hui tout est différent, il est différent. Et Gaël veut savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toi seulement

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit lors de la seconde nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente
> 
> Thème de la soirée : Les sept péchés capitaux.
> 
> Péché tiré au sort : le péché de colère.
> 
> Relations gays

  
Montage photos : Sangdelicorne - photos : magazine Avantage - ULG Droit

 

Il est enfin assis devant moi dans l'amphi de droit social. Il y a plus d'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu au cours. Une semaine pendant laquelle je me suis posé toutes les questions possibles sur son absence, pendant laquelle je me suis imaginé tous les scénarios catastrophe. De quel droit me direz-vous ? Il n'est pour moi qu'un étudiant parmi tant d'autres. Je ne sais rien de lui si ce n'est son prénom et le fait qu'il me bouleverse depuis plus d'un an que nous sommes ensemble en licence à l'université de Liège. Tout en lui me plaît. De ses cheveux blonds un peu fous à ses mains aux doigts fins et soignés, en passant par ses yeux d'un bleu foncé, sa bouche qui s'étire trop rarement en un sourire qui illumine tout son visage et retrousse son nez, ses fesses moulées le plus souvent dans un jean noir, ses pulls fluides qui lui collent au corps dès qu'il bouge. Tout. Quand il passe devant moi, de sa démarche élégante et sensuelle, mes mains se retiennent à chaque fois de le saisir, de l'attirer contre moi pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Dix-huit mois que ça dure.

Le cours est fini. Trop occupé à contempler sa nuque et ses épaules, je n'en ai rien suivi. Bah ! J'étudierai le syllabus. Il passe juste à côté de moi dans l'allée entre les rangées de sièges. Je vais pouvoir voir son visage d'ange et, là, je sursaute. En quatrième vitesse, je rassemble mes feuilles et le suis. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je veux savoir. Nous parcourons, l'un derrière l'autre une petite partie du domaine universitaire. Il prend, à travers bois, le chemin qui mène au pavillon du service social. Quand il se retourne, je ne peux rien faire. Je suis vu. Fait comme un rat.

— Pourquoi me suis-tu ? gronde-t-il.

— Ton visage ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

— Fous-moi la paix ! Cela ne te regarde pas !

— Qui t'a fait ça ?

Je sais ce n'est pas très original mais c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire devant son œil au beurre noir, sa lèvre qui a, de façon manifeste, été fendue même si elle est en voie de guérison, sa pommette toute égratignée, son cou plein d'ecchymoses, elles visiblement récentes. Et très certainement, sous les vêtements, il y a d'autres blessures, d'autres hématomes comme en témoigne la légère raideur de son dos quand il marche.

— Depuis qu'on est ensemble en cours, tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole, tout comme les autres. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu commences à te préoccuper de moi. Fais à ton habitude. Ignore moi.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Quoi ? Tu te prends pour le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ? je ne suis pas une faible chose à protéger.

— Non ! Tu t'es juste fait tabasser et pas qu'une fois. Donc manifestement, tu n'es pas de taille.

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase que je me trouve collé à l'arbre le plus proche par une étonnante poigne de fer. Dans le mouvement, il a lâché ses cours, son stylo, son Iphone qui s'étalent sur l'herbe. Il est appuyé contre moi et son avant-bras se presse sur ma gorge. J'aurai sans nul doute la marque de sa montre incrustée dans mon cou. Ses yeux sont à dix centimètres des miens et ne reflètent qu'une colère noire. Son autre main a saisi mon poignet pour m'empêcher de bouger. Avec mes quelques années d'expérience en arts martiaux, je pourrais me libérer sans problème, je ne le veux pas. Il n'a pas besoin d'être humilié une fois encore.

— Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ? C'est à eux qu'il fallait la montrer.

— Parce que tu es comme eux ! parce que tu penses que si j'ai un look androgyne et que je suis gay, je suis forcément une « chochote » incapable de me défendre, d'assumer. Tu as aussi des préjugés !

— Tu penses à ma place ? Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que c'est toi qui a des idées préconçues ?

— C'est cela ! Fous-toi de moi en plus !

— Mais bordel, je dois te le dire en quelle langue ? On tourne en rond tels des cons ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi, c'est tout.

Nous sommes en rage tous les deux maintenant. Pourtant je sens quand même son corps contre le mien. Je donnerais tout pour que ce soit en d'autres circonstances. Je hume enfin son parfum qui ne faisait que m'effleurer d'habitude, cet Antarès que je reconnais, auquel s'ajoute l'odeur de son corps échauffé par la colère. Le mélange m'enivre. Mon corps s'émeut de cette promiscuité. Je me sens fuir la réalité, il faut que je réagisse.

— Lâche-moi.

— Pourquoi ma proximité te dégoûte ?

Je dois le regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il me jette la phrase suivante d'un ton empli de mépris glacial tout en donnant un coup de hanches en avant.

— Ainsi tu comprends mieux ?

— Arrête bon sang. Lâche-moi et laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Il enlève son avant-bras et tient mon second poignet à la place, je lève les yeux au ciel. On peut dire qu'il est têtu celui-là.

— Parle.

Il m'a aboyé son ordre de la même façon qu'on jette un os à un chien. Il commence franchement à m'énerver. Je respire à fond et avale en même temps une grande bouffée de son parfum. Je suis maudit. Entre colère et excitation, j'oscille.

— Je n'ai jamais osé t'aborder.

— C'est ça, ricane-t-il.

— Mais tu m'emmerdes à la fin !

D'un geste sec, je pose mes doigts dans le creux de ses reins, entraînant sa main qui est posée sur mon poignet qu'il croyait immobiliser et je le plaque contre mon corps dont il ne peut plus ignorer l'envie. En même temps, je pose ma bouche sur la sienne en un baiser dur.

— C'est plus clair maintenant ? Tu vas arrêter de juger selon les apparences ? Tu ne comprends pas qu'à la fac, c'est toi qui as fait le vide autour de toi ? Je peux compter tes sourires en dix-huit mois et je ne t'ai jamais entendu rire. Tu trouves ça normal ? Tu as peur des autres, Arnaud.

Il est immobile contre moi. La surprise est peinte sur son visage.

— Mais ...

— Mais quoi ? Je n'ai pas l'air homo ? Tu veux que les gens se collent une étiquette sur le front pour te faciliter la tâche ? Je ne l'ai jamais caché. Toute l'université est au courant. Et les trois quarts s'en moquent. Quant aux homophobes, ils n'ont qu'à aller se faire voir !

Maintenant réponds-moi. Qui t'a fait ça ?

— Laisse-moi, grogne-t-il.

Je vois passer le chagrin dans ses yeux. C'est donc quelqu'un auquel il tient.

— Ton copain ?

— Non ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il semble révolté à cette idée. Si j'ajoute le service social à l'équation, j'ai une chance de deviner le problème.

— Ton père.

Il ne répond pas mais le sursaut qu'il a eu l'a fait à sa place.

— Le salaud ! Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi dans ces conditions.

— Ils m'ont foutu à la porte de toute façon.

— Qui ils ?

— Lui et mon grand frère.

Je l'entoure de mes bras, le serre contre moi. Personne ne mérite ça.

— Où allais-tu ?

Même si c'est une évidence. Le pavillon est à vingt mètres.

— Au service social. Je ne sais pas comment trouver un logement pour cette nuit. Je vais aller au centre public d'aide sociale afin d'obtenir le minimum vital mais là tout de suite... Je ne veux pas dormir dehors.

Je le sens frissonner contre moi. Et, très certainement, je m'apprête à faire une connerie. J'ouvre la bouche quand il sursaute entre mes bras. Je suis son regard affolé et me retourne juste à temps pour parer un coup de poing qui, manifestement, m'était destiné. D'un coup du tranchant de la main, j'éloigne le bras de mon adversaire puis, d'un coup de pied latéral, je l'expédie contre l'arbre en face. Il a environ cinquante ans et la haine brille dans les yeux de ce monsieur chiquement vêtu. Tout dénonce le bourgeois fier de sa personne, de son statut et prisonnier de l'opinion de son monde étriqué. Et pourtant assez primaire que pour vouloir régler les choses par la violence. Je sais, je viens du même milieu.

— C'est ça que tu protégeais, lance-t-il à son fils.

— Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, répond celui-ci. Tu as dit que tu n'avais plus de fils. Moi, je n'ai plus de père, plus de frère. Et plus personne à qui rendre des comptes.

— En tout cas, ne crois pas qu'on va t'aider dans ce service. J'ai fait le nécessaire. Tu reviendras en rampant. Tu me supplieras.

— Ils ont du te croire fou, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Ne compte pas sur moi pour rentrer. Jamais plus vous ne porterez la main sur moi. Je suis gay et rien ne changera ça.

J'ai ramassé ses cours, ses objets et, avant que son père puisse répondre, je le prends par la main et l'entraîne.

— Je dois aller ...

— Tu as envie de les voir te dévisager après ce que ton père a été leur raconter ? Tu dormiras chez moi.

— Pour qui te prends-tu pour décider à ma place... et je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je ...

— Tu es plutôt pénible comme garçon. Tu sais ça ?

Il s'enferme dans un silence têtu mais se laisse tirer vers le parking. J'ôte le verrouillage central et lui fais signe de monter dans la voiture. Je regarde son profil. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas remarqué avant cette fierté qui lui fait redresser le menton.

— Je ne décide pas à ta place. C'est juste que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne te trouveront rien pour cette nuit. Ils vont t'envoyer voir au Foyer International des étudiants qui est toujours complet. Que feras-tu alors ?

Je l'entends soupirer. Je sors du sous-sol et emprunte la route du Sart-Tilman vers la ville. Avant d'arriver à Angleur, j'oblique dans la rue du Vallon puis vire à droite vers le domaine privé. A quelques minutes à peine de l'université, il est niché dans un oasis de verdure. Le calme y règne et j'adore ça. Je me gare devant l'un des bâtiments et descend. Il regarde autour de lui stupéfait avant de descendre.

— Tu habites ici ?

— Cela t'étonne ?

— Oui, je te voyais dans un appartement en centre ville ou tout au moins au milieu d'autres jeunes.

— Non, je préfère la nature et la tranquillité.

Il me suit. J'habite au rez-de-chaussée. L'appartement est plus petit, forcément puisque la grande entrée occupe une partie de la surface, mais j'ai une belle terrasse, en été, cela compense. Il regarde autour de lui mon mobilier très moderne. J'aime un style dépouillé, peut-être trop. Les bibelots sont rares, les couleurs aussi.

— Fais comme chez toi.

Il s'assied sur le bord du canapé telle une fille bégueule en visite. Il est perdu. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être aisé et, aussi, que je ne lui pas facilité les choses, j'étais trop énervé, trop scandalisé. Je m'assieds à ses côtés.

— Détends-toi. Je sais qu'on n'a pas fait connaissance dans des circonstances très agréables, je ne me suis pas non plus montré sous mon meilleur jour. J'étais tellement furieux de te voir ainsi. Quand je te dis de faire comme chez toi, ce n'est pas une simple formule de politesse. Viens.

Je lui montre la cuisine, la salle de bain, la terrasse et enfin la chambre. Il se tourne vers moi, interrogatif.

— Il n'y a qu'une chambre. Tu dors avec moi ou sur le canapé transformable. Tu peux puiser dans mes armoires le temps qu'on trouve une solution. On doit faire la même taille. Dans la salle de bain, il y a des serviettes, des gants de toilette et un peignoir de bain que je ne mets jamais.

— Je vais prendre une douche, me fait-il. Je n'en ai pas pris ce matin. J'ai laissé un sac de vêtements à la consigne de la gare des Guillemins.

— On ira le chercher quand tu veux.

Il est trop tôt pour préparer le repas, je m'installe dans le living devant un café et mon ordinateur. Cela me fait bizarre d'entendre le chuintement de la douche, les portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment, le bruit de ses pas. Il revient vêtu d'un de mes jeans et d'un pull noir léger à col montant qui lui vont bien tous les deux.

— Tu veux un café ?

— Je vais le faire, me lance-t-il avec un petit air de défi.

Je lui souris. J'aime qu'il s'installe. Je pense "fais attention, mon grand, je ne compte pas te laisser repartir de sitôt". Quand il s'assied à côté de moi, c'est confortablement et avec un soupir de bien-être. Il a posé devant lui une tasse de café et une gaufre au sucre qu'il a réchauffée dans le four à micro-ondes et qui sent délicieusement bon. Il voit mon regard et se met à rire. Il me la tend avant de se lever pour s'en préparer une autre. Il me fait penser à un chat gourmand. Cette bestiole retombe toujours sur ses pattes. Arnaud semble faire de même. Je n'ose pas le regarder et me plonge dans la relecture de mon cours de statistique. Mon cauchemar.

— Cela fait dix minutes que tu es sur la même page.

— Oui, ben figure-toi que je n'y ai toujours rien compris.

Il rit encore et ça m'agace. Je ne demandais que ça, l'entendre rire. Pas à mes dépens. Je lui lance un regard furibond. Il sursaute et son sourire se fige.

— Eh ! Je ne suis pas en colère. Je ne l'ai pas été vraiment contre toi. Contre eux, pas contre toi.

— Tu es quelqu'un de nerveux, constate-t-il.

— Ma rage est toujours là. Ta situation m'a bouleversé.

— Je ne suis pas le seul à vivre ça.

— Je sais. Mais toi c'est toi.

Plus explicite que ça, je n'ai pas. Je crois lui avoir bien fait comprendre qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférent. La tête qui se pose sur mon épaule me le confirme. Je passe mon bras autour de lui. Je le sens se raidir un peu. Si on continue comme ça, dans six mois, on se regarde toujours dans le blanc des yeux. Je soulève son visage vers moi et effleure ses lèvres des miennes en une caresse légère. Je lui laisse ainsi toute latitude de dire non. Sa main dans ma nuque m'attire à lui, sa langue demande un passage que je lui accorde volontiers et je goûte enfin le nectar de sa bouche. Le baiser de timide se fait passionné et mes mains découvrent son corps avec avidité. Front contre front, nous reprenons notre souffle.

La scène que nous avons vécue, la colère qu'il y a en nous, exacerbent nos envies. Nos gestes ne sont pas doux, ils sont même empreints d'une certaine violence. Je glisse mes mains sous son pull et caresse sa peau, chaude sous mes doigts. Je lui ôte le vêtement sans beaucoup d'égard et ma bouche court le long de son cou, de cet endroit si sensible derrière l'oreille au creux de son épaule.

— Enlève, me fait-il en tirant sur mon tee-shirt.

Il part rejoindre, sur le tapis, le pull. En même temps, je le pousse à se lever et le tire vers la chambre. Avant de tomber avec lui sur le lit, je fais glisser son jean et son boxer. Ses mains ne sont pas en reste et quand nous nous laissons aller sur la couche, nos bas-ventre entrent en contact, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir quand je sens son pubis chaud et moite contre le mien. Je me frotte à lui durement et le désir m'emplit tout entier, me faisant tout oublier excepté lui. Y compris que pour une première fois entre nous, je pourrais faire un peu plus délicat. Je prends sa bouche avec passion. Il me répond de la même façon. Ce n'est pas possible l'effet que ce mec me fait. Il doit être fait pour moi.

Mes mains sur ses hanches, je maintiens son bassin pendant que ma bouche descend lentement le long de sa poitrine imberbe, puis de la ligne de poils blonds qui mènent au sexe dur d'envie qui repose dans la toison blonde. Du bout de la langue, je cueille la goutte d'ambroisie qui perle à son extrémité, avant d'engloutir sa hampe de façon gourmande. Ses gémissements de plus en plus bruyants composent une si belle musique. Ses doigts se posent sur ma tête et tente de me repousser, il veut que j'arrête. Il n'en est pas question. J'avale sans hésitation le liquide chaud et âcre et lèche encore le bout du gland cherchant à lui donner une seconde jouissance que je ne suis pas du tout sûr de lui procurer connaissant trop peu son corps. Ses mains m'attirent à lui pour un baiser lascif qui ne me comble pas. Mon envie à moi n'est pas assouvie. Si j'ai aimé le faire jouir, mon corps à ses exigences aussi. Je caresse ses fesses tout en l'embrassant. Je doute de la suite. Il écarte les jambes et je n'ai plus d'hésitation. Je tends la main vers la table de nuit, y prends du lubrifiant et un préservatif.

— Je suis clean, me murmure-t-il.

— Comment peux-tu être sûr ?

Il ne me répond pas. Je cherche dans ses yeux la réponse et celle qui j'y découvre me fait gémir.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

— Je ne voulais pas que tu me traites comme un bibelot. J'ai envie de toi à la folie. Viens.

Moi aussi je suis sain, j'ai fait le test en début d'année et n'ai plus eu de rapport depuis. Je ne lésine pas sur le lubrifiant afin de le préparer avec soin. Je le fais se coucher sur moi, son dos sur ma poitrine, le prends entre mes bras, l'embrasse longuement, mes doigts agacent la douce barrière élastique qui me sépare du fourreau qui va m'accueillir. Un premier pénètre sans problème, je sens son désir, j'en introduis deux autres tour à tour et, les recourbant, je cherche ce petit endroit qui produit de si grands effets. Quand il se cambre sur moi, je souris.

— Là, mon tout-beau, tu aimes ?

Il ne répond que par des cris de plaisir qui me bouleversent, ses hanches viennent à la rencontre de me doigts de plus en plus fort.

— Toi ! Maintenant !

Je retire ma main et me positionne. J'entre le bout et, malgré mon envie, je ne vais pas plus loin. J'ai choisi cette position parce qu'il peut décider lui même de la vitesse de pénétration, parce que je peux l'embrasser aussi ou voir la volupté dans ses yeux. Je caresse doucement son corps dans le but de le rassurer. Je prends ses lèvres pour un long baiser. On a tout le temps. Pourtant Arnaud en a décidé autrement, d'un coup de hanche il me fait pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond de lui, et je m'entends crier ma jouissance. Il s'est arqué, sous la douleur certainement. Je reste immobile afin de le laisser s'habituer.

— Bouge ! m'ordonne-t-il.

Je l'aide en soutenant ses fesses à monter et descendre, doucement d'abord, je change un peu de position cherchant l'angle adéquat pour qu'il retrouve le même plaisir que plus tôt, et quand il gémit de plus en plus fort, j'accélère la cadence. Je lâche ses côtés, le laissant onduler des hanches seul. Je mets du lubrifiant sur mes mains et caresse sa hampe dure au même rythme. Je veux que sa première fois soit inoubliable. Quand il jouit en criant mon prénom, j'en suis bouleversé et le suis aussitôt. Je crois n'avoir jamais eu autant de plaisir alors qu'il m'a à peine caressé. Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux et la montée de l'orgasme sur son visage, dans son regard incrédule comme si il entrevoyait soudain le paradis, est la plus belle des choses.

Je pense que me voilà bien mordu de lui. Sa langue lèche doucement mes lèvres, je l'accueille avec plaisir. Sa bouche est sucrée et a un goût de septième ciel.

— Méfie-toi, Gaël mon chevalier, me murmure-t-il. Tu vas avoir difficile de te débarrasser de moi maintenant.

— Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, mon tout-beau. Tu ne l'avais pas encore compris ?

Il sourit, se blottit entre mes bras, entre mes draps et s'endort. Demain sera un autre jour. Nous aurons beaucoup à faire.

 

 

 

 


End file.
